


Feast of the Founders

by MrProphet



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Feast of the Founders

In the great hall of House Soros on Kasia-5, Lord Fazil Soros IV stood before his guests, wrapped in his heavy robes of state. His ancestors glowered down from their gothic pediments in an attitude of pious disapproval under the flickering glow of the five hundred and fifty gas mantles. The festivities were well underway when he instructed the nursemaid to fetch the guest of honour.  
  
“At last, after all these years, it is complete,” he said.  
  
His cousin Vaia turned to look up at the statue of their great-grandfather Fazil I; Founder of the House. “Indeed, my lord,” she agreed. “Will you make a speech?”  
  
“I thought I would leave it to you, cousin; you have the knack for it.”  
  
Vaia inclined her head to him, then stood and tapped her glass for silence. The assembled nobility and gentry of Kasia fell quiet.  
  
“Friends,” she began her voice weaving a powerful spell over the room, “and enemies. We have invited you here to share in a joyous event; the birth of an heir to our house. But this is more than a birth, it is a new start for our house; the dawn of a new era and our emergence from the shadows.”  
  
She put a hand up to her long, golden hair and pulled way the wig, revealing the high, indigo dome of her bald head.  
  
“It is the start of a new era for all of Kasia,” she announced.  
  
The door burst open and the heir of the house entered. Newborn, it was already full grown, claws glistening and armoured hide shining darkly in the gas lights. Behind it, the nursemaid gazed adoringly.  
  
“Behold!” Vaia cried. “Your new master.”  
  
The nobles screamed and reached for their weapons, but the members of the House were faster. The brood brothers and hybrids lunged forward, seizing the guests; Fazil himself sprang at General Strom of the Planetary Defence Force and clove his chest open with the claw he concealed beneath his robes.   
  
Vaia smiled; with Strom dead, the chain of command now ended with Dornay Soros, a loyal brood brother. More importantly…  
  
Behind the heir, the Patriarch – ancient and awesome – padded into the room on silent hooves. Vaia stepped up onto the table and raised her hands.  
  
“Nobles and worthies of Kasia! Welcome to the family.”


End file.
